1. Field
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus for performing an Auto Focusing (AF) function and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical digital photographing apparatuses may generate an image file via a digital signal processor by performing image processing on an image input through an image pickup device and compressing the image-processed image and may store the generated image file in a memory.
In addition, the typical digital photographing apparatuses may display an image input through an image pickup device or an image of an image file stored in a memory on a display device.
Such digital photographing apparatuses perform an AF algorithm for finding a focal position while moving a focus lens within a predetermined range from an initial position to an infinite position during an AF operation.